kimpossiblefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeerleaders
The , often Jeers for short, are a mercenary team of Canadian cheerleaders based out of Muskoka, Ontario who use their skills and routines to conduct criminal activities and hire out as mercenaries. Source The Jeerleaders first appeared in chapter 4 of Love Robin's The Worst Possible Sitch, and were pivotal in helping Kim break out from Lemon County Super Maximum Federal Penitentiary. Conspectus The Jeerleaders have had undisclosed previous run-ins with Kim Possible during her career. They maintain a discipline and ranking structure akin to a para-military squad. Originally regular—although highly competitive cheerleaders—it was at the direction of squad captain Courtney that they began a series of bank robberies and related type thefts as the masked "Jeerleaders" using cheerleader skills and routines to pull off spectacular heists. First for themselves, then hooked upon the thrill of rebellion and criminal life, hiring themselves out for more and more daring, thrilling, and challenging missions which they refer to as "gigs" and "engigments". When one of their number had been critically injured, they added murder and assassinations to their repertoire of skill-sets. Combining cheerleader skills with martial arts, which the media dubbed as "Cheer Fu", the squads of girls carved out a niche for themselves as notorious professional-grade mercenaries-for-hire and hit men. It was mainly their blatant use of cheer-themed uniforms, props, skills and routines which eventually brought them head-to-head a few times with Kim, who took personal umbrage at the damage they did to the image of what she was best known for aside from freelance hero. It made them natural enemies and enmity between them and her ran very deep. The Worst Possible Sitch At some point prior to the story, the Jeers clashed with Kim, and due to her interference the Jeer's eleven-girl Alpha Squad was foiled and arrested. Eventually they were temporarily transferred to Lemon County, Colorado Super-max Penitentiary along with a host of other villains, criminals, and minions to testify in the highly publicized trial in which Kim Possible was accused of Manslaughter and two counts of Aggravated Assault. Before any of them could be called to the stand, at the instigation of Senor Senior, Sr, over the weekend they played a key part in helping Kim in a daring broad daylight escape from prison, just as Global Justice arrived to supplement the correctional staff. Kim returned the favor by returning two days later to keep a promise to break out Senior, his son, and "as many others as possible", which turned out to be the entire prison population of nearly thirteen hundred men and women. Shortly after, Kim, then a self-avowed supervillain with Shego at her side, invited the Jeerleaders to be her primary henchpersons. Structure The Jeerleader squads operate with the sharp discipline of a crack mercenary unit, even assigning military ranks for key individuals. While the most of the ranks are standard military grades, as leader, Courtney adopted for her rank the cuter, cheerleadery, and feminine title of Majorette. As First Captain and second-in-command, it falls to Heather to execute the maneuvers in the field. There is a strong bit of rivalry between Courtney and Heather, with the latter not so secretly desirous of taking over completely, occasionally challenging her leader's commands or decisions, usually with an sharp acerbic attitude which causes Courtney to respond in some fashion to slap Heather down in a physical display of dominance on the spot. While Heather tries to keep such confrontations out of sight of the squads, they have seen it happen enough times to simply be entertained. Heather keeps hoping to one day be fast enough to get the better and wrest command for herself. Members *Courtney Claire Barlow, Majorette *Heather Hunter, First Captain *Isabelle "Izzy" Hoyland, Lieutenant *Gwen, Captain *Bridgette, Lieutenant *Lindsay *Leshawna *Beth *Eva *Katie *Sadie Affiliations Although not truly associated, as the "Sportans" are about the same age and also hail from Canada, the media seized upon the related themes of Jocks & Cheerleaders and present the two teams as counterparts to each other. Notes *The Jeerleaders are Imported Characters from the ''Total Drama Franchise'', although at the time of introduction it was only mid-way through Total Drama Island. **Still, the author assures ALL of the female characters from the Total Drama seasons are Jeerleaders, even if yet to be seen. *The author's full name for Izzy, Isabelle Hoyland, is taken from, and a homage to, a character from the Australian soap opera Neighbours. **The author loves Izzy's crazy, and tries to use her in some form or another in each of her stories. **Making allowances for art styles, the author observes the physical similarities between Kim and Izzy, and tries to capitalize upon it in a few of her stories. *Courtney Claire Barlow's full name is derived from her TDI voice actress, Emilie-Claire Barlow. *Heather's surname of Hunter is taken from, and a homage to, former porn actress turned rap star Heather Hunter. *Katie & Sadie are lovers and do not work well when apart too long. **Sadie is a powerhouse able to lift around 500 pounds with ease and throw it a considerable distance. According to the author, in Worst Possible Sitch she threw Kim approximately 65 yards. Category:Imported Characters Category:Villains Category:Cheerleaders Category:Females Category:Teens